Aventura On-line
by ShyanScifo
Summary: Shion es un estudiante como otro cualquiera, hasta que vuelve a jugar con el nombre de "Ross" a un videojuego que hacia años le hacia pasar las tardes frente a su mejor amigo y conoce a un chico un tanto especial.


Se aburría. Sí le daba importancia a los estudios, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que no le aburrieran las clases.

En los últimos meses se había vuelto a meter en ese juego de su infancia al que le dedicaba tanto tiempo en su momento con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué volvió? Hacía años que no jugaba. Simplemente en una tarde de aburrimiento en su ordenador volvió a aparecer ese juego on-line en un anuncio y antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro. Con un personaje nuevo, eso sí. El porqué se había enganchado de nuevo era algo distinto. Se debía a alguien que conoció nada más entrar al juego.

-Varios meses atrás-

-Hero45 inició conversación-

Hero45: Hola Ross!

Hero45: Soy un heroe y busco un soldado

Hero45: Acabo de llegar nuevo y...todos parecen tener ya un heroe heheh

Hero45: Por eso me preguntaba si tu estabas libre y te gustaria venir de aventuras conmigo

Hero45: Aunque si tienes heroe esta bien! Tan solo seguire buscando

Aquellos mensajes en el chat no se los esperaba, claramente. Lo normal era que los que jugaban se metieran con un amigo desde el principio o algo. Aunque también era cierto que al igual que ese tal "hero45", el había entrado solo esa vez también. Al igual que también era cierto que no tenía héroe y le sería necesario...Bueno, ya que él mismo fue quien fue a buscarle, sería tontería rechazarlo, además de que no podría quejarse luego, él le escogió por propia voluntad sin saber lo que le esperaba.

SoldierRoss: De acuerdo, ire contigo, hero.

Antes de darse cuanta pasaba sus ratos libres jugando con el otro a través de internet a ese juego al que nunca pensó que pudiese volver a engancharle. Se lo pasaba bien. Sobre todo cuando aprovechaba los momentos de descuido para ser él quien le quitarle una vida a su acompañante en vez de ayudarle cuando se lo pedía. Al principio se quejaba mucho, repitiéndose porqué le había pedido justo a Ross el ser su caballero, pero poco a poco dejó de escuchar las quejas al respecto, aunque claramente le seguía echando en cara que le quitase vidas como si del enemigo se tratase. A pesar de todo el otro parecía también notar que cuando era necesario, su compañero le ayudaba, le salvaba, sólo cuando era la última opción para no tener que volver a empezar, pero menos da una piedra.

Terminaron las clases, al fin. O al menos durante un rato, pues era el descanso. Durante ese tiempo, Shion, como cualquier otro estudiante, aprovechaba para estirar las pernas y comer algo. El hambre se hacia notar a esas horas, más aún tras las aburridas clases que se veía obligado a aguantar.

Normalmente iba solo, pero esa vez le pareció ver algo inusual. O más bien alguien. Alguien nuevo, de hecho. No es que el chico conociese a cada uno de los estudiantes y supiera distinguir uno nuevo, en todo caso seria o contrario, ya que no prestaba atención alguna a la gente de su alrededor, les resultaban aburridos de alguna forma, pero ese tenía algo especial. No sabía si era una coincidencia, pero realmente el chico nuevo se parecía demasiado al personaje del héroe con el que últimamente pasaba tantas horas frente al ordenador.

Podría haber sido eso, coincidencia, o tal vez ese chico no era nuevo y sólo se fijo en el esa vez porque ahora había "conocía" a alguien así. Se disponía a ignorarlo y pasar de largo, mas para ello debía pasar cerca del susodicho y fue en ese momento en el que pudo oír algo realmente interesante salir de los labios del sospechoso; el nombre de aquel adictivo juego. No pudo evitar detenerse en ese instante a escuchar la conversación.

Parecía ser que sí que era el primer día del chico y estaba tratando de hacer amigos, por lo que le contaba a la otra persona lo que hacía normalmente, en lo que salio el videojuego. Pero eso no fu lo único de interés para el mayor. Pronto fue pronunciado el nombre de "Hero45" y "SoldierRoss". Aquello fue el detonante de todo.

No necesito pedir permiso ni preguntar si podía meterse en la conversación, simplemente se pudo frente al nuevo y pronunció con total naturalidad:

-¿Hero?

Ese pelo castaño, los ojos marrones a juego, grandes. Los personajes de aquel juego eran muy personalizables, y visto desde tan corta distancia definitivamente no había forma de que su físico fuese mera coincidencia.

-¿R...oss?-Se atrevió a preguntar con la cabeza algo gacha impactado y algo confuso ante la situación.

La respuesta que recibió fue un simple y vago movimiento de cabeza. El menor se llevo una mano al pecho, suspirando entonces aliviado.

-Menos mal, no estoy loco. -Prosiguió.

Su sonrisa se ensancho a pesar de haber perdido ya de vista a la persona con la que hablaba previamente. Tenia que admitir que la sorpresa del momento tampoco es que le dejase pensar en otra cosa. Es decir, estaba frente a Ross, en el mismo instituto. El mundo es un pañuelo. Eso era lo único que podía pasar por su mente en ese momento.

-Hah…- Rio con una sonrisa que expresaba completa burla y superioridad. -Que lo sea no te quita de estar loco, Hero.-

Como siempre, una mera frase del otro resultaba como una piedra de una tonelada sobre la cabeza del pequeño Alba. Como fuese, en seguida se recompuso para apresurarse a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no era necesario! ¡¿Por qué debería estar loco?!- Tomo un respiro. No, había algo más importante que atender en ese momento, o al menos, algo mas interesante y ameno que el aguantar cada insulto del moreno. -Como sea...¿Entonces tu también estudias aquí?-

-Y por lo que veo tú ahora también.- Fue su respuesta. -Ah...No sólo tendré que lidiar contigo en el juego sino que también tendré que soportarte en la vida real...¿Me estás acosando?-

-...Cruel.- Fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar. Estaba visto que tratar de apartar burlas e insultos por su parte sería imposible. -¡¿Y qué con eso del acoso?! ¡¿Por que te acosaría?!-

-Bueno, eres muy raro, Hero.-

Una vez más. No sabía ni porqué se esforzaba. Ya conocía suficiente su forma de ser sólo por el juego, y en la realidad no parecía ser nada diferente. Ya podía verse en unas semanas apuñalado por él en los pasillos como si del videojuego se tratase. Aún así no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Estaba contento de haber conocido al soldado, para qué mentir. Su sonrisa parecía ser contagiosa pues, con una mano en la cadera, en el mayor se dibujo una igual.

Nunca se vieron en persona o fotos, pero ambos eran idénticos a sus avatares, por lo que no se hacia del todo extraño más allá del 3D. De hecho, desde entonces todo comenzó a parecer más divertido a ojos de los dos.

Vale, mi primer fic de Senyuu el cual he tardado meses en pasar al pc pero por fin lo hice 8'D Bueno, no se cuanto durara el fic, pero mi plan es hacerle dos vías, una RossAlba y otra CreaShion, así cada uno lee la que quiera o lee las dos al gusto(?) Como sea solo tengo bien pensada una de las "rutas" así que paciencia (?) 


End file.
